


Progress

by clad120



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, High School, High School Student Dean, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:43:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6511099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clad120/pseuds/clad120
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the beginning of sophomore year if you would've told me how it would end, I would've laughed. I met Dean Winchester and shit hit the fan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

At the beginning of softmore year if you would've told me how it would end, I would've laughed.  
When we got our classes I was in I quickly compared with my best friend Crowley. We'd been best friends since the second grade and ended up having first hour, and lunch together. The first month went well, and in September I had my first real girlfriend. Yes, 16 and just now having my first real girlfriend. I hadn't ever really had a real boyfriend either, but being an asexual liberal in a conservative town, it was hard to.  
Her name was Meg, she had short blonde hair and was hella emo. She liked My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Fall Out Boy, Doctor Who, Dan and Phil. In mid October she started asking me what would happen if we ever broke up. Around October 20th, my shitty mum's birthday we broke up. I walked into the cafeteria that morning and sat at our usual table with Crowley and some of his friends. When she walked in she put her backpack on the table and walked over to me and asked if we could talk. She pulled me over to a somewhat isolated area in the crowded cafeteria.  
"I was thinking about what would happen- I just- I want us to stay friends- I just- I-," she started crying. "We should-" I pulled her into a hug.  
"I know, I understand, it's okay," I whispered, kissing the top of her head. My first real relationship had lasted a month and a half.

And it was okay, for about 2 minutes. She wasn't my best friend anymore, she was my ex girlfriend. And that fucked me up.


	2. 1

It's November now and the fall play is showing and we're all being forced to go watch it. It's A Christmas Carol and Meg's best friend Jo, who sits next to me in Biology is one of the minor characters. Crowley and Meg made friends with this junior, Dean and I've seen him around, he came up to us this morning and gave us all hugs, including me. He's sitting with Crowley and me.  
About half way through the play and Crowley leans over to me. "Dean just asked if you had a boyfriend.”  
___  
The cast came out on stage and did final bow, and I turned to my friend and acquaintance. Dean had his phone out and quickly looked up at me and Crowley. "Could I- uh have your numbers?"  
___  
After school i got a text message from Dean.  
"My names Dean Winchester btw since we were never introduced."  
"Well hi Dean, my name is Castiel Novak:)”  
And that’s when things started going crazy.


End file.
